Robert Jacobs
Robert Jacobs is the main protagonist and only playable character in Homefront. He is a former U.S. Marine helicopter pilot recruited by the American Resistance. Pre-war Prior to 2025, Jacobs had been serving in the United States Marine Corps as a helicopter pilot until the military began cutting its budget which forced him to retire. Although Jacobs admitted that his job was dull, given that the military had been mostly inactive due to the economic recession, and had planned to retire earlier. Since then, Jacobs had worked for several odd jobs in his home in Montrose, Colorado. On January 15th, 2024, the day before the EMP blast, Jacobs traveled to Los Angeles for an interview with the Greater Korean Republic's consulate office for a helicopter pilot job he saw advertised. There, he was about to see a faux faith healer show at the L.A. Arena (formerly known as the Staples Center) but was persuaded not to by journalist, Ben Walker. Jacobs was on his way home when the EMP was activated.Homefront: The Voice of Freedom Joining the Resistance In 2027, Jacobs was arrested from his make-shift home in Montrose by the Korean People's Army (KPA) for failing to answer the draft from the Korean Occupation forces and is taken on a prison bus to be sent to a re-education camp in Alaska. After witnessing several horrendous acts committed by the KPA, his bus was ambushed by American Resistance members Connor Morgan and Rianna by ramming the bus with a big rig truck and causing it to flipped over. After the crash, Jacobs is taken to safety by Connor and Rianna, and, without any choice, is forced to join the Resistance after killing Korean Military Policemen, and is given the task of helping the Resistance as their helicopter pilot so that they can obtain and protect jet fuel stolen from the Koreans that will then be delivered to the United States Armed Forces in their counterattack on San Francisco. After Korean troops fail to recapture him, Jacobs was taken into the Resistance's hideout, the Oasis, where he is introduced to Resistance leader Boone Karlson. Jacobs then went deep behind enemy lines with Connor and Hopper Lee to retrieve tracking beacons that they later plant on a fuel truck, allowing them to trace it to a convoy that is to be captured. After the mission, the Resistance returned to the Oasis and were shocked to find that the Koreans had discovered their hideout and had it burned down and murdered everyone, including Boone. After an intense fight against the Koreans, they witnessed the Koreans bombing and burning American houses in Montrose as retribution for the Resistance's actions on the night before. Jacobs and the Resistance decided to continue their mission and broke through the Korean-built border wall surrounding Montrose, but had no other choice but to destroy their own Goliath packed with C4 explosives as a way to break the wall, before setting out to find the fuel trucks. Operation Shopping Center Jacobs and the Resistance traveled to a survivalist compound in Utah where the inhabitants possessed a helicopter. Boone had previously arranged a deal with the survivalists for the helicopter. However, the survivalists were dangerous and untrustworthy, according to Connor. The survivalists didn't follow Boone's arrangement due to Boone's untimely death, and instead demanded the Resistance to give Rianna and Hopper to them. The Resistance refused their offer, thus forcing Jacobs and the others to fight through and steal their helicopter to get to the fuel tanks. Jacobs provides air support for the others as they hijack and drive the fuel tankers to San Francisco. San Francisco Jacobs took part in the fighting at the Golden Gate Bridge alongside the Resistance and the U.S. military. Unable to land on the bridge, Jacobs and along with Connor fought their way up through one of the towers. While on the bridge, Jacobs was thrown off the bridge by a missile, but manages to catch himself before falling, and scrambled safely onto the underpass. While his comrades assumed he was dead, Jacobs fought his way through the underpass to the other side. On the bridge, two sentry guns pin down the convoy, and they were unable to advance until Jacobs, unbeknownst to them, resurfaces behind the sentries, which he successfully destroys them, much to the surprise and relief of his allies. The U.S. Armed Forces then attacked the anti-aircraft guns that had been eliminating their air support. After capturing the anti-aircraft guns on the bridge, the Resistance drove a Humvee to the opposite side where they were attacked by an enemy Goliath. Jacobs was able to destroy it by shooting an oil truck next to it, but this caused their vehicle to topple over as they see Korean reinforcements driving up the bridge. The U.S. Air Force could not identify the enemy targets until Connor signaled their target with a flare and sacrificed his life to destroy the convoy. Jacobs survived the explosion and the Americans proceeded with their assault in San Francisco. Trivia *Throughout Homefront, as a sort of running gag, Jacobs was risked in several life-and-death situations that are effectively impossible to survive. Hopper took note Jacobs' survival for almost falling off the Golden Gate Bridge by saying, "That's like, the fifth thing you've fallen off of and lived!" *Jacobs never says a word and his face is never seen throughout Homefront. However, his face, although covered by a bandanna with the Korean star, appears on the cover art of Homefront and the novel Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. Sources Category:American Resistance members Category:Homefront characters Category:Homefront: The Voice of Freedom characters Category:Playable characters